


Hard to Describe

by Altman



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sometimes you just gotta write introspective character pieces interspaced by makeouts, shameless fluff, you just gotta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altman/pseuds/Altman
Summary: Inien, at heart, is a scholar, even if she doesn't always act like it.She shouldn't be struggling this much just to describe what kissing her boyfriend is like.





	Hard to Describe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I still adore this ship and will for the foreseeable future

Kissing him wasn’t easy to describe, and though Inien wasn’t even sure if or when she’d be called upon to provide an account of it, the professional, serious part of her mind, the one that drove her to sleepless nights of research on obscure ruins and sigils, demanded that she do her damnedest to try.

First of all, there was the heat. Kyr was warm, in the same way Thog was shrewd, Markus creative, Gregor steadfast, Aesling dedicated; it wasn’t _all_ he was, not by a long shot, but it was important part of him and one would be hard-pressed to find a way to talk about him without mentioning it. Kyr was warm, both emotionally and physically – he raised the spirt and temperature of the bar every time he grinned, never failing to elicit at least the smallest of grins from her, saying nothing about the actual fires that happened around him.

_She presses her lips against his, drinking in his warmth, feeling that familiar need burning in her stomach, ‘get closer, take more and more and more, all of the heat’, greedy and unfair, because how could she ever give him back what she’s stealing? He is warm, she is cold, but he doesn’t seem to care if their thermodynamics are slightly unbalanced, he still moves to deepen the kiss, hands drifting to her waist, just as enamoured as she is._

The second thing would have to be his intensity – he so rarely gives things less than his all, plunging headlong into danger for his friends, but also catching the tiniest misalignments in his inventions, working with a focus that rivals any she’s ever seen; at first, she had found it irritating, the way he never seemed to falter, until she realized it was only that he never ‘seemed’ to falter. In reality, Kyr was more like her than she had thought, he just hid his sadness with smiles rather than sarcasm.

_His breath is almost unbearably warm against the side of her neck and she can’t help the slight gasp as his lips finally make contact, softly at first, before the intensity slowly increases as he works his way up towards her mouth and she shifts towards him, grabbing handfuls of his shirt; their noses bump clumsily as she kisses him, tugging gently at his bottom lip with her teeth. Even though she can’t see it, she knows his smile matches her own._

_Being wanted like this – loved, even – it’s not a familiar feeling for her, but she revels in it all the same. Pressed against him, she sighs, content to just be near him._

Kissing him isn’t easy to describe, so she supposes she’ll just have gather more data, until she finds the right words; for now, ‘amazing’ works just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to literally just be a shamelessly self-indulgent make-out session between Kyr and Inien. Turns out I can't write anything without at least a little plot.   
> Go figure.


End file.
